A front end portion of a door is turnably attached to a door opening of a vehicle body, an upper-edge seal member is attached to an upper edge of the door opening, and a vertical seal member is attached to a rear end portion of the door. In a state where the door is closed, an upper end portion of the vertical seal member is disposed on the lower side of the upper-edge seal member with a predetermined gap therebetween. Accordingly, in a state where the door is closed, sealability of the upper-edge seal member or the vertical seal member is excellently ensured.
The vertical seal member extends downward along the rear end portion from a rear upper corner portion of the door. In a state where the door is closed, the vertical seal member is interposed between the door and the door opening, and a clearance between the door and the door opening is sealed by the vertical seal member.
Herein, in a state where the door is closed, the upper end portion of the vertical seal member is disposed on the lower side of the upper-edge seal member with the predetermined gap therebetween. For this reason, it is considered that water enters from the upper-edge seal member and the upper end portion of the vertical seal member to the upper end portion side of the vertical seal member.
As a means for capturing the entering water, it is known that a waterproof lip portion is provided in a portion of the vertical seal member corresponding to the rear upper corner portion of the door. The waterproof lip portion is provided in the vertical seal member so that the water flowing to the rear upper corner portion of the door can be received by the waterproof lip portion.
The waterproof lip portion can prevent (that is, capture) the flowing water from flowing to the rear side of the vehicle body in such a manner that the water is received by the waterproof lip portion. The water which the waterproof lip portion prevents from flowing is guided downward along the vertical seal member (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The vertical seal member of Patent Document 1 is configured such that the water flowing to the rear upper corner portion of the door is received by the waterproof lip portion so that the flow of the water is prevented. However, in a case where the flow of the water is prevented by the waterproof lip portion, the force of the water is applied to the waterproof lip portion.
For this reason, due to the force of the water applied to the waterproof lip portion, it is difficult to maintain a state where the vertical seal member is stable.